


Is it Love or My Imagination

by MamiKali20



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Bringing this back Rei and Minako have a moment after college.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Kudos: 15





	Is it Love or My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this back I got to have some of my Sailor Moon fics back.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Techeuchi and Toei Animation. No money or profit is made with this story. For Entertainment only.

Title: Is it Love or My Imagination  
by AngelFlower23

Tags: Teen And Up Audiences, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Female Homosexuality, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply

Summary:  
Rei goes to the club after some finals from college will she be able to resist the goddess of love or is it all in her imagination.

Notes:  
I had this here before but decided to re post, it was under a different username. Anyways here it is again hope you all enjoy!

Published at: 2018-04-26  
Revised at: 2018-04-26 10:22:51 -0400

AN: a Silly one shot to try and get my writing going for an original story I'm working on that at the moment my ideas for it are all over the place this is, not great but I hope you all like it was going to make it rated M but thought rated T is ok too. Let people's imaginations roll with it.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor it's characters.

The Bar was filled with the sounds of music pulsing, the smell of alcohol and smoke, still she had made herself come out with her friends because she never really does go out and tonight she felt like she would give this a chance. She walked all the way to a table where Usagi, Ami, Mako and Minako where chatting about their last few days of college finals and she smiled at the scene, she knew well how finals could really be because she was still having to take a few herself for English Lit and European History.

"Rei so glad you made it!" Both Usagi and Minako said simultaneously already a bit tipsy. Minako being the boulder one of the two blonds kissed Rei just below her ear on her neck. Rei stiffen a little being so close and having that sort of greeting but truth was it was not the first time no, lately her and Minako had started what, a fling, no relationship, no she could not really say because it was so delicate so fragile.

caIt had started three weeks ago when Minako came running to her temple with yet another broken heart, she could probably had turned her down but one look in those watery blue eyes, made her gulp and succumb to her own weaknesses. "I can't ever find love Rei! I will never find it, from no one!" Minako said while crying on Rei's shoulder, while Rei held her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Oh I know you will find that special someone, perhaps is someone you wouldn't even have thought of, or, I don't Minako I believe such a beautiful, kind , bubbly girl, no um young woman as yourself will find someone who truly appreciates you for all you're worth"

Minako looking at Rei's eyes and perhaps it was her saddening feelings, perhaps with the sincerity of her friends words or perhaps the feelings she had been hiding for so long, Minako kissed Rei making the girl blush and feel heat, she held on to Rei's shoulder and placed her right hand on her waist making them to be a bit closer. Rei slowly moved her hands to Minako's waist rubbing up and down as the kiss intensified. But as Rei began to regain consciousness she stopped kissing. "Minako we can't, you've just been hurt, I don't want to.." ""Shhh" Minako said putting a finger on the black raven haired lips. "Just for tonight Rei please, I need... I need you." And with that a secretive but fragile thing started between them.

Memories from that night and the others after that swirled in Rei's mind and she saw Minako looking at her with those eyes again, the ones that could suck her in and she would drown in, she gulped because she didn't want anyone to find out, still she let her pull her inside the booth and sit next to her, she felt her cold hand on her exposed thigh from beneath the table. 

"So what should I ask for a drink" "Mmmm you should get sex on the beach or red wine you seem the type." Minako said looking at her smiling with a glint in her eye. "Yeah actually sex on the beach is not bad Rei, I think you'll like it" Ami said while taking a sip of her drink and analyzing what was before her, but as always the reserved one not saying a thing. Makoto was finishing her first beer and going for her second. 

"Mhhh I say red wine, but sex on the beach might be more your par tonight." She said winking at the other girl. Rei could feel her cheeks getting tainted red. 

"Um I'll have what Ami is having." Minako called the waiter and asked for two sex on the beach and Usagi asked for another Apple Martni. "I wish my Darien where here, hey Mako why don;t you and I go dance ok come on." 

Makoto laughed heartily and said "Sure princess" and with that the two left to the dance floor, Ami sensing something happening between the other two excused herself and left the booth to go where anywhere but there, she was sure something different was going on.

"Well I cleared the room fast." Rei said a bit jaded.

"No dear I think we both did, Reiko." Minako whispered in Rei's ear making her spine tingle with electricity as well as heat rising up her neck. "Mina please we're in public and our friends, I don't want..." "What... them to find out." Minako said kissing her neck and rubbing her hand up Rei's thigh touching the inside of it slowly and treacherously. 

"M..mina please not here" "Why not? No ones here and none can see us." Minako says biting Rei's earlobe but soon lets go when the waiter brings the new drinks. Once he leaves Minako is back to assaulting Rei's cheek and neck in small kisses. "I just can't stop think of you, your hands, (touches inner thigh) your lips (kisses her lips lightly) I want all of you Rei can't get enough" "I think the alcohol is talking." Minako looks at Rei stops her ministrations and sits back like nothing happened.

"You're not fun Miss Hino." "Yeah and you're too much" Rei sighs and takes a swig at her drink. Looks at Minako and decides to at least ask her to dance. "Come on lets dance ok Mina." Mina looks at Rei, smiles "Ok" Rei takes Minako by the hand and guides her to a small spot at the back of the room to dance. Minako looks around and sees they're almost hidden from view, she smirks, "Any reason why the secluded area Reiko?" "Mmmh no I just, I'm don't dance so I don't want to embarrass you" Rei blushes.

Minako smiled at her and kissed her hand '' Don't worry I'll lead you" Minako started swinging her hips side to side with her hands on Rei's hips trying to make her move, slowly but surely Rei started to move with Minako's help. Minako got Rei closer to her body so now their bodies where on closer proximity to each other. Rei continued to move her body as Minako danced with her, she soon found a good rhythm and started dipping Minako and loving how her chest pushed up a bit when she dipped down. When Minako pulled back up her eyes where twinkling and darker she put her left hand on Rei's cheek and continued looking into those Amethyst eyes then she kissed her softly. 

"You don't know what you've always done to my insides" Minako whispered in Rei's ear, Rei gulped and held Minako tighter as the just now slowly swayed from side to side holding to one another. When Minako stopped moving Rei looked at her and saw that indescribable thing, the one that made her weak inside, Minako took her lips again this time not so sweet kissing her, trying to drink her in with just that one gesture, pinning her against the wall, touching her bare thighs with her left hand while she held her face with her right. 

"I want you right now" She breathed out. Rei tried to process her words but Minako's hands and kiss where distracting her from making coherent thoughts. Rei regained her baring and slightly pushed Minako off her, " We can't not here how about we go to our dorm room?" Minako looked at her and smiled softly. Rei took her hand and they slipped away out of sight, she knew that after this the girls would know for sure what was going on between them but the alcohol, the music and mostly Minako made her loose all rational thinking and with her new found appreciation for the blond she wanted nothing more that to make her feel like the Goddess she claimed to be.


End file.
